One Last Party
by HeartOfGold15
Summary: Rainbow Dash is a young pegasus whose dream is to become a member of the Wonderbolts, the best flyers in all of the magical land of Equestria. However, on her birthday all of her overtraining takes a toll on her health. When she is diagnosed with a disease that will likely take her life, what will she do? {Very sad. Contains lots of PinkieDash.}
1. Chapter 1

~One Last Party~

_Whoosh! _A cyan blue pegasus, Rainbow Dash, raced through the sky over a small town known as Ponyville. Her rainbow colored mane was pushed back by the wind as she flew at extreme speeds while dodging clouds.

"Ow!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she felt a sharp pain in her side. The pegasus slowed down and landed on a cloud. She had been getting these pains in her legs and sides ever since she decided to train for over four hours a day. Originally, Rainbow had hoped they would go away. But not only were they getting worse, they were interfering with her training.

_Should I see a doctor? _Rainbow Dash wondered. _Nah. I won't have time to train if I do! I have to be the best flier in all Equestria. _As the pegasus rested on the cloud, she felt a little proud. A little would be an understatement – she felt overly proud of herself. She was the Element of Loyalty, the best flier in Ponyville, the Iron Pony, and, as she liked to think to herself, a soon-to-be Wonderbolt.

Rainbow Dash's pink eyes rested on Sugarcube Corner, which was Ponyville's bakery and where Rainbow's best friend lived. _The party! I almost forgot! _Today was Rainbow Dash's birthday. Pinkie Pie was going to throw her a big party. She had invited everypony in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash smirked to herself and imitated Spitfire's voice. Spitfire was a Wonderbolt that Rainbow Dash admired very much.

"Well, you've had enough training for today. Not that you needed it, since you're the best flier." She raced down to Ponyville and carefully landed on the ground. Rainbow Dash pushed open the door to Sugarcube Corner with a smile.

"The birthday pony is here." She said.

Everypony shouted, "Happy Birthday!" As she walked in. Pinkie Pie jumped from behind a table.

"Surprise!" The pink pony bounced over to her friend with an excited smile. "Happy birthday! Were you surprised when I leaped up and shouted surprise because I hope so unless it startled you are you happy cuz this is an awesome party -"

A random pony nearby shoved a cupcake in Pinkie Pie's mouth. Pinkie ate the rest of the cupcake quickly but it left her face messy. "Those cupcakes are really good! You should have one Dashie." Pinkie Pie chirped. Rainbow Dash grabbed a napkin in her mouth and wiped the frosting of Pinkie Pie's face. While she was cleaning Pinkie's face, they accidentally rubbed noses. Rainbow Dash blushed with embarrassment.

Rainbow Dash found the nearest trash can and threw the napkin away. She laughed. "You're a messy eater, Pinkie Pie. Hey, have you seen the others?" The cyan pegasus asked.

Pinkie looked around, then shrugged. "They were here earlier. Oh, look, punch!" she shouted as she dived towards a bowl of red liquid. Ponies near there scattered and barely avoided being splashed. The cyan blue pegasus laughed. _Pinkie Pie is so cute when she's happy! I don't know why, but she makes me feel awesome. _The pink earth pony danced around in the punch, making a huge mess. Before Rainbow Dash could go over there and stop Pinkie, a beautiful white unicorn with a purple mane interrupted.

"Darling, I've been looking all over for you! I have a birthday present for you. I really think you should open it right away." Rainbow turned her head to the side.

"Really? Thanks!" she said.

_If it's from Rarity, it's probably a dress. Couldn't she get me something COOL?_ She used her hooves to open the present. In the box was a beautiful outfit. It was made of white fabric that would turn into rainbow colors when exposed to light. The material was smooth and full of sparkle. But the very best part was that it was in the shape of a Wonderbolt's uniform.

"Isn't it gorgeous? I spent DAYS working on it!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, it's awesome alright," Rainbow murmured, too taken with it's awesomeness to give a real reply. The white unicorn had done her homework – the material was as aerodynamic as the Wonderbolt's uniform. It even came with a gold lead pony pin that had her name on it. The goggles were white.

"Rarity... Thank you. This is an amazing gift. I'll treasure it forever. And when I'm a Wonderbolt, I'll wear this. Thank you thank you thank you." Rainbow Dash said.

Rarity squealed. "You have NO idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Why don't you try it on?" the white unicorn insisted.

Rainbow Dash put the outfit on and Rainbow Dash nodded to a few ponies, who shut off the lights. Rarity turned a flashlight on and pointed it at Rainbow Dash. Everyone gasped. The white outfit turned rainbow and even reflected a little bit. Everyone started stomping their hooves.

Pinkie Pie bounced over when the lights were back on and everyone was calm.

"Dashie, you're as sparklerific and awesometastic as a rainbow!" She complimented. Rainbow Dash blushed. The attention was still on her, and ponies came to wish her happy birthday or give her gifts.

No one noticed a pony, a pegasus and a unicorn sneak into Sugarcube Corner. They went into a corner.

"What if this doesn't work?" A quiet, soft voice asked.

"It will, an' if it doesn't, there's the back-up plan." Another voice replied, this one with a farmer's accent.

"He should be here any minute. We can only hope he brought her. We can't fail. This will be the best gift ever!" the unicorn said.

The door to Sugarcube corner opened. Two pegasi in a yellow and blue uniform walked in.

Rainbow Dash gasped. "S-soarin' and-d S-spit-tfire?!" She stuttered. _They must be here for sweets, or they got lost, not for me..._the birthday pegasus realized. Spitfire smirked.

"The one and only. We're looking for a pegasus named Rainbow Dash." Spitfire said. "R-right here mam." Soarin' and Spitfire nodded.

"We were sent here by your friends Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Applejack." Soarin' said as he put a large box down in front of Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash opened it. Inside was a Guide to Flight by Spitfire that was autographed. There was a Wonderbolts uniform and a pass for all of their airshows. Her rainbow mane fell in her face as she cried tears of joy.

"This is the best birthday ever. Thank you all so much. Thank you Rarity for this amazing outfit. Thank you Pinkie Pie for this amazing party. Thank you everypony who came to this party to celebrate my birthday. Thank you Soarin' and Spitfire, for coming here." Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack came out of the shadows.

Rainbow looked at them. "Thank you three for letting me meet my heroes again in such an awesome way." Rainbow Dash tried to hide her tears. All of her friends gathered around for a group hug. Pinkie looked straight into Rainbow Dash's eyes and when no one was looking, gave her a kiss.

Rainbow was a little surprised and a blush spread over her entire face. _She likes me too? _The pegasus had been trying to deny her feelings the whole time, but to be honest she really liked Pinkie Pie. They were best friends and she would die if something bad happened to Pinkie Pie. _This is the best birthday._

"You don't have to cry, Dashie. After all -" Music suddenly turned on "- this is a party!" Everyone partied until the sun went down. There was music and games and cake and ice cream, like Pinkie's parties usually have. Everything was totally awesome.

Until Rainbow Dash passed out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, loves. I got in trouble and couldn't use the computer. I am looking for a beta-reader for this story; if you want to do that just tell me. It would be awesome. Also, I have a Quotev account where I post other stories, fanfictions, and quizzes. If you'd like to follow me/One Last Party there, I'd love it! Plus I post bonus content for this fanfiction there. {My username is the same, too.} Anyway, here's chapter 2!

~One Last party~

Everything in the room stopped as time seemed to slow. Rainbow Dash had fallen to the floor with a thud, coughing up blood. The pain in her sides and legs was intense. All she could mutter was "Help me..."

"Quick, we need to get her to the hospital!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. Rainbow Dash could feel nothing but the extreme pain. Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and several other ponies lifted up Rainbow Dash and carried her to the hospital.

"DASHIE!" Pinkie Pie screamed through tears. She raced over to her best friend's body as it was carried through the streets of Ponyville. The pink earth pony looked at her unconscious friend. "Dashie, you can't leave now! I – I love you." Pinkie Pie whispered, even though she knew Rainbow Dash could not hear her. Pinkie was blocked from her friend when doctors put her in the emergency room.

A doctor with a white coat on stopped her from rushing into Rainbow Dash's room. "I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie. I know you're worried about her, but she can't be seen now." Pinkie's hair straightened. She sat in the waiting room, hoping and wishing with all her soul that the pony she cared about most would be okay.

Twilight Sparkle didn't understand why this had to happen. Everything had been going great. Now one of her best friends was in the hospital. The purple unicorn couldn't even go home and look through her books to find out what was wrong. And Pinkie... She looked over at Pinkie Pie.

The pink pony was sitting, hair straightened, crying her eyes out. Twilight couldn't help feeling bad for her. _It must have hit her hard, they are best friends... I hope all of my friends will be okay. What will happen to Equestria without the Element of Loyalty? What'll happen to us without RD?_

A orange pony with blonde hair sat in a waiting room. She looked at everypony with hate as she fought to find someone to blame. "Things don't happen for no reason." Applejack whispered to herself.

"Somepony must've poisoned her or somethin'." Rainbow Dash had almost died. Applejack refused to believe that maybe, just maybe it was random or something. _Ah hope she'll be okay._

Rarity sat in a crowded room at the Ponyville hospital, waiting to hear what happened to her friend Rainbow Dash. The white unicorn levitated tissues to dab her eyes. _It must be an awful illness, if she coughed up blood like that..._

Fluttershy sat in her cottage, feeling ashamed that she had come home instead of waiting in the hospital. "Rain-rainbow Dash!" she sobbed. Angel curled up next to her. She petted him.

"What if she's d-dead?" The yellow pegasus wondered. Angel sat up and shook his head. She looked down at him through her tears. "Y-you think she's stil-ll okay?" Angel nodded.

After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor came out. All of Rainbow Dash's friends looked up. He assumed they were waiting to hear what happened to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash is okay for now. You can come to her room and see her." Pinkie Pie dashed to her best friend's room.

Meanwhile, Twilight, Rarity and Applejack followed the doctor to Rainbow's room. Pinkie Pie was by Rainbow Dash's side.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she spoke through grateful tears, her pink hair re-poofed.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted as she ran to the sleeping pegasus's side.

"Try to be quiet!" Rainbow Dash's nurse snapped. Twilight shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry, it;s just that Rainbow Dash needs her rest if she's going to recover. She still might not make it." The nurse explained.

Applejack glanced at Doctor White Hooves. "So, I reckon by now y'all figured out what's wrong?" She questioned in her farmer's accent. The doctor looked at each pony – Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight, Rarity {Fluttershy was at home} with sorrow in his deep blue eyes.

"Her muscles and wings show signs of overuse. Normally this would heal after a week of rest, but your friend has developed Continual Body Shutdown, or CBS, which is a non-reversible disease." Twilight's mouth was open with shock, while Applejack looked down, her bright green eyes brimming with pain for her friend.

The doctor continued. "Over training or overuse of muscles can lead to them decaying. Vital organs may shut down and the victim might die. The body stops taking in nutrients it needs. In Rainbow Dash's case, CBS has progressed at incredible speeds. There isn't a lot we can do at this point to help Rainbow Dash. I'm sorry, but..."

"I don't think she'll make it."

Rarity flopped down to the floor helplessly and sobbed. "Why couldn't it be me? She deserves life more than anypony. She – she trained so hard..." Rarity mumbled. Applejack put a hoof on her shoulder.

"There's still a chance she can make it, sugarcube." The orange earth pony reassured, with a glance at the sleeping pegasus.

Pinkie Pie remained eerily silent, hair straightened, leaning over Rainbow Dash.

"What can y'all do to help her? There must be somethin'." Applejack said.

The doctor looked around anxiously.

:We'd have to put her on a certain type of medicine. Medicine believed to be highly dangerous and ineffective. It's the only known cure at this point." He replied quietly.

"Then just do it!" Applejack shouted, her bright green eyes streaming angry tears. The doctor stood stunned and wordless, clearly startled by the emotion in Applejack's voice.

Twilight Sparkle put a hoof on her friend's shoulder, a calming gesture that brought Applejack to her sense.

"Applejack... I don't think we should do it. These are untested drugs, and it's still a possibility that she could recover without them..." The purple unicorn carefully replied, selecting words that hopefully wouldn't set her friend off.

This time, AJ exploded. "Ah don't care if they've been tested or not! It's her only chance of makin' it out alive!" the apple bucking pony yelled, making everypony wince.

With a malicious look that was peculiar for Applejack, she charged out of the room.

Pinkish red eyes fluttered open, awoken by the loud noise of the door slamming. Pinkie Pie tried her best to smile.

"You're awake, sleepyhead! How do you feel?" the normally cheerful pony asked, affectionately petting a multicolored mane.

Rainbow Dash blinked up at Pinkie Pie, accidentally sputtering up blood.

"Everythi-ing hurts," she complained, her voice trying to sound strong but failing. Pinkie wrapped her arms around Rainbow.

"Please get better," she begged. Rainbow Dash awkwardly returned the hug, looking at Twilight Sparkle.

"W-what happened?" the cyan pegasus asked shakily.

"You've got a disease called CBS as a result of over training. You might die, Rainbow." she responded grimly.

Rainbow Dash felt a transparent tear slip down her face as the doctor explained further.

"S-so, I m-might NEVER get to train again?" She began to sob.

Pinkie Pie tried to wipe the tears away. "Please don't cry, Dashie. Please." she murmured.

Twilight looked at the doctor with apology in her eyes.

"We should probably go. I think they need some alone time." the purple unicorn suggested.

"Are they...?" he started and Twilight answered with a nod. Careful to be quiet, they left the hospital room.

Rainbow Dash looked up at Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie... I might not live. Before I die, I just want to say..." she hesitated. "I love you -" Before the pegasus could complete her sentence, she was interrupted with a kiss. Rainbow's pink eyes widened in surprise. Then they fluttered shut as she put a hoof around Pinkie Pie's poofy mane, pulling her down to the bed.

After a forever, which was actually three seconds, they pulled away. "I love you too, Dashie. Please don't leave me here alone." Rainbow Dash smiled weakly up at her.

"I have to live. I can't leave my GIRL alone, can I?"

Pinkie Pie squealed loudly, making Rainbow Dash wince slightly. "Now I'm your girl? Yes!" the pink earth pony shouted triumphantly. _She's so cute. I can't die and leave her alone._

Pinkie pulled a decorated cupcake out of nowhere. "I bet you're hungry, huh? Eat this! I made it myself!"

Rainbow Dash inspected it, mouth-watering. It was pink and blue with clear crystal sprinkles on top.

"Sure. It looks good." she said coolly, accepting the cupcake. The pegasus took a bite. _This is pretty tasty._

Pinkie Pie observed Rainbow Dash with watchful blue orbs, waiting for her opinion.

"This is awesome, Pinkie Pie! You know, I'd like to learn to bake someday. At least, some day when I'm not busy being a Wonderbolt!" she bragged enthusiastically.

Pinkie Pie giggled as the air in the room lightened.

"When you get out of the hospital, I'll teach you."

"I might get distracted if I try to learn from you." RD joked with a wink, making color spread on Pinkie Pie's cheeks.

"Hey Rainbow Dash," Pinkie paused, "What's it like to fly?"

Rainbow laughed.

"That's a silly question, but I'll tell you. Flying, especially at high speeds, is awesome. Everything is below you. The sound of the wind in your mane blocks out any noise. You feel alive. Like there's nothing in the world that can stop you." the pegasus explained, making little swooshing motions with her hooves.

Pinkie Pie looked out the hospital window. "That sounds amazing. I wish I could fly." she replied with a hint of sadness. Rainbow Dash had an idea.

"Just close your eyes. Imagine cool wind pushing you mane back. You feel relaxed and are high in the sky. Just pretend... It might help." she suggested.

Pinkie Pie closed her eyes and relaxed her body. In her mind, she pictured herself flying. All she could feel was thrill.

_So this is how Dashie feels when she flies. If I had wings I'd never stop!_

After a while, she reopened her eyes.

"Pinkie, how does it feel? Pretty awesome, right?" RD questioned.

The pink earth pony nodded, then yawned. "It's great, Dashie. I wish I had wings like yours." RD shot her a concerned look.

"You tired?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted."

Rainbow Dash realized Pinkie Pie probably hadn't slept since the party. She opened her arms.

"There's enough room. Curl up next to me." Dashie awesomely said.

Pinkie Pie carefully got into the cyan pegasus's hospital bed. She snuggled up against Rainbow Dash. The warmth and Rainbow Dash's heartbeat only made her sleepier.

"I love you, Dashie." the pink earth pony whispered, a true happiness in her voice. Rainbow Dash pulled her closer, holding her protectively even though it hurt so much.

"I love you too." she murmured in Pinkie's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

~one last party~

The doctor walked into RD's room to check on the pegasus's condition. He noticed Pinkie Pie resting next to Rainbow Dash. He moved closer to the hospital bed, looking at the beeping monitors and IV's. Rainbow Dash's pink eyes shot open as Dr. White Hooves started to move Pinkie from Rainbow Dash's protective grip.

"Please don't move her. She's sleeping." Rainbow begged in a voice no one had heard before. The doctor sighed, irritated.

"Rainbow Dash, I've got to get a muscle sample. She might get hurt if she's in the way." Doctor White Hooves explained. The cyan pegasus relaxed her grip on Pinkie Pie and the doctor moved her to a chair.

"Good. Now you have to move to your side, so I can get the muscle sample." Dr. White Hooves instructed.

"Dashie?" Pinkie murmured in her sleep.

Rainbow Dash rotated to her side as she formed a question in her mind.

"Hey, Doc, is it normal for ponies to talk in their sleep?"

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, Rainbow Dash. She's probably dreaming."

He put some liquid on Rainbow's side, then carefully cut into it. The pegasus's face reddened in pain.

"Ow! That hurts, Doc!" she nearly shouted.

The doctor cut out a piece of diseased flesh with a look of pity. "Sorry we couldn't give you pain killers, Rainbow Dash. They're known to progress CBS rapidly, and considering your state, it was too dangerous."

Even so, Rainbow Dash squirmed in discomfort as the doctor patched up her side. In seconds, a clean white bandage covered the section of her body.

RD looked up at Dr. White Hooves with pink eyes as he placed the reddish tissue into a container. "I've got to test this to see how far the disease has progress. I believe you might be at Stage Four, where it will be... difficult to prolong your life."

The ill pegasus gulped. "How many stages of CBS are there?"

"There are four in total."

Rainbow Dash looked at her sleeping friend, then put her head in her hooves.

"How much time do I have left?" she wondered aloud, voice quivering.

"Well, Rainbow Dash, you'll have to see the test results before you'll know." he chirped as he casually left the room to go study the sample.

Rainbow Dash laid back in her bed, weighted down by her own thoughts. _I'd do anything for more time with my friends. There are so many things I should have done. _Pink eyes fluttered to a sleeping form. _Especially more time with Pinkie Pie... _

Rainbow Dash smirked weakly, then coughed up blood.

"I wish I could still fly..."

Her eyes shut as she drifted off to sleep.

"Dashie! Rainbow Dash, wake up!"

Rainbow's eyes fluttered open as she murmured sleepily. Pinkie Pie's face was right in front of hers.

"Okay, give me five more minutes and I'll be up to train." the half-awake pegasus begged.

"There will be no training for you today." A motherly voice rang out. Rainbow sat up to see Twilight Sparkle by the door of the room.

"Oh, hi there Twilight!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

"Hi Pinkie Pie." Twilight replied as she turned her attention to Rainbow Dash. "You're too weak to train now, Rainbow."

The cyan pegasus pouted. "I'm going to be able to fly again, right?" she questioned, even though she already knew the answer. Her unicorn friend glanced at the floor with uncertainty clouding her eyes.

"We'll have to see what the doctor says..."

Dr. White Hooves opened thew hospital room door with a fake smile painted on his face. The three ponies looked at him.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash! The test results are back." he announced.

Pinkie Pie opened her mouth to speak. "Test? What test? Was it a coolness test? Because Dashie is the coolest person I know!" Pinkie Pie stated enthusiastically.

A pang, sharper than steel, embedded itself in Rainbow Dash's heart. _Pinkie is so oblivious. She doesn't even know how close I am to death._

The doctor shook his head. "No. You see, I to a sample of muscle from her side and ran it through a series of tests to confirm the stage of the disease." Bitterness rose up in Rainbow Dash's throat as she listened to Doctor White Hooves speak to Pinkie Pie like she was simple-minded.

"Oooh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"So, Doc, what were the results?" Rainbow inquired.

He cleared his airways before answering. "The disease in your body is at stage four out of four. You've got barely a week to live at most, and even if you survived you would never be able to fly or train again."

The realization hit Rainbow Dash like a smack in the face.

_Never fly again? A week to live? _She struggled not to cry.

Twilight looked at the doctor with shock. "Isn't there **ANYTHING** we can do to help her?" she persisted as the pink earth pony burst into tears.

The doctor held in his voice a note of pain. "I'm truly sorry. At this point, there's nothing we can do but hope. Even if we used the untested drugs, they're useless at this point."

Pinkie Pie clung to Rainbow Dash, and something inside the pegasus snapped as her best friend's tears plopped on her chest one by one.

"I'm not going to die, Pinkie Pie. As Celestia as my witness, I'll make it out of here alive." she promised.

"R-really?" the party pony whispered.

The Element of Loyalty nodded.

Twilight put a reassuring hoof on the pink pony's shoulder. "Why don't we go get something to eat?" The purple unicorn suggested. Pinkie sniffed.

"B-but Dashie..."

"Rainbow Dash will be well looked after by the nurses and I. In fact, it's about time for her dinner. Run along now." the doctor instructed. Pinkie Pie whimpered, but headed out of the room with Twilight. She took one last look at Rainbow before a nurse with a tray of food and a Daring Do book came in.

"Bye, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said as the door shut.

"What if she got kicked out of the hospital? What if they aren't feeding her right? What if she's DEAD?" Pinkie Pie drilled Twilight with questions. The purple unicorn sighed as they waited for their sandwiches. Finally, she had enough of Pinkie's non-stop worrying.

"Pinkie, I'm sure Rainbow Dash is fine!" she interrupted Pinkie Pie's rambling. The pink earth pony put her head in her hooves.

"I know, I know! It's just that..." Even Pinkie, the one always willing to speak, found this hard to say. "I love her, Twilight. I'm so worried because she's the best friend I've ever had." Pinkie Pie got very quiet. "I can't lose her."

The purple unicorn tried to offer her best advice. "Try to stay strong. If Rainbow Dash is worried about how this is affecting you, she'll just feel worse."

The two females continued to speak even as their sandwiches were delivered.

"Dashie is so strong. Guess what she taught me the other day?" Pinkie Pie replied, laughing weakly.

"What did she teach you?" Twilight asked.

The pink earth pony smiled, her blue eyes bright.

"She taught me how to fly." Pinkie Pie closed her eyes as she imagined soaring through a cloudless sky, the sun shining on her coat...

Twilight Sparkle looked at her friend quizzically

. "How could she do that? You don't have wings. And even if you suddenly did, she's to sick to show you."

Pinkie Pie opened her eyes and began to eat her dandelion sandwich.

"It's easy, Twilight. You close your eyes and imagine yourself flying. It's amazing." she explained through mouthfuls. Twilight's eyes shut in concentration. Pinkie Pie waited patiently for her friend while eating.

Finally, Twilight's eyes opened.

"I don't get it." She deadpanned. Pinkie looked at her, eyes wide with understanding.

"I understand, Twilight. Some ponies just don't have the imagination." Pinkie Pie sighed.

"I wish Dashie were here. Can I go back to the hospital, Twilight?" The pink earth pony begged.

"Fine, but take Fluttershy with you. I don't think she's seen Rainbow Dash yet. She went to her cottage after the party."

Barely seconds after receiving permission to go back, Pinkie Pie raced towards the shy pegasus's cottage. She ran with a certain slowness – was it from sadness? _Maybe it's my imagination, _Twilight thought.

Another question fought its way to the surface.

_If... If Rainbow Dash passed, what would happen to the Elements of Harmony? What would happen to **us**?_


	4. Chapter 4

~ONE LAST PARTY~

Fluttershy awoke from her depressed state when she heard a loud knock on the door. "Who could that be?" she whispered to Angel bunny as she trotted through her cottage. The yellow pegasus opened the door and saw a pink shape fly through the door before she was tackled to the floor.

Cautiously, she opened a blue-green eye to see who or what had her on the floor.

"P-Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy stuttered, looking up into the blue eyes of her friend.

Pinkie Pie examined Fluttershy, surprised by how much her friend had changed. Fluttershy's beautiful light pink curls were in messy tangles and her lovely eyes were dull. Her home had accumulated dust and was void of animals, with the exception of a small white bunny.

"Fluttershy! Twilight wanted me to take you to -" The pink earth pony froze, mid-sentence, as she noticed something she hadn't seen before. Cuts, bright red wounds, ran down Fluttershy's leg.

"Fluttershy, why do you have cuts all over your legs?" Pinkie Pie inquired, suspicion in her voice. She got off Fluttershy and returned to a sitting position.

Fluttershy burst into tears. The pony was saying something, Pinkie Pie was sure, but she could only make out some words.

"Rainbow – my fault – if only.."

"Hush, hush. It's alright. Smile!" Pinkie murmured reassuringly. She stroked her Fluttershy's back as her friend wept.

"I knew... I knew she was o-overtraining. But I d-didn't... I didn't..."

Angel patted his owner's back as Pinkie Pie retrieved a blanket from a nearby chain and wrapped it around Flutters. "It's not your fault. No one could have known, not even Dashie."

Fluttershy looked up at Pinkie Pie weakly. Pinkie Pie's heart felt like breaking when she saw the grief in those beautiful blue-green eyes. She wiped Fluttershy's tears away with a hoof.

"But I knew... I wanted to tell her not to... Not to overtrain, but I wasn't strong enough.." The yellow pegasus insisted, her voice near a whisper as clear orbs slipped from her face to the floor.

"We all knew she loved to train. None of us said anything, not even me. You can blame yourself, or you can open your eyes and realize it's not your fault. Dashie wouldn't have listened to us anyway." Pinkie replied calmly.

She glanced back to the cuts, some of which were fresh and oozing blood. "Let's get you cleaned up." she whispered softly to the injured pegasus.

Pinkie Pie grabbed a towel with her mouth and dipped it in some water. Slowly, she washed off Fluttershy's wounds, the ragged towel turning from white to red. Fluttershy's fountain of tears stopped flowing. The pink earth pony dropped the rag, a smile on her face brighter than the sun.

"All done!"

"T... y..." Fluttershy said beneath her breath.

"What was that?" Pinkie Pie asked. Fluttershy stared into Pinkie Pie's light blue eyes, her own overflowing with gratitude.

"Thank you."

Pinkie grinned and gave Flutters a wink.

"What are friends for? Anyway, what I was saying before... Would you like to come to the hospital with me to see Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie invited.

Fluttershy nodded, feeling she had no choice but to accept. She took Pinkie Pie's extended hoof.

"Then let's go to the hospital!"

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! It was emotional though, wasn't it? The next two chapters had me crying ;.;

Don't forget to follow, favorite and give me feedback! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

~One Last Party~

"Dashie! Dashie! Look who I brought!"

Rainbow Dash struggled to open her eyes. It felt like every morning it was harder to wake up and face the day. She looked around her hospital room, seeing a timid Fluttershy hiding behind a cheerful Pinkie Pie.

"Fluttershy came to visit!" she announced. Quietly, the yellow pegasus came out from behind Pinkie. She wore an earthy brown cloak that made her look somewhat creepy.

"Whoa, Fluttershy, what's up with the creepy cloak?" Rainbow Dash joked.

"Uh, Rainbow, you might not want to ask that." Pinkie Pie suggested seriously.

"It's alright, Pinkie." Fluttershy spoke up, shrugging off the cloak and revealing cuts by the dozen.

The words Rainbow Dash was about to say caught in her throat. _W-what happened? Is this... because of me?If I hurt you, Fluttershy, I'm better off dead..._

Fluttershy looked the cyan pegasus straight in the eyes, making her feel pangs of guilt. However, Fluttershy's next words gave her a surprise.

"It's not your fault, Rainbow Dash..."

"What are you talking about? If I hadn't pushed myself so hard, you wouldn't... " Pinkie Pie watched them argue. "I shouldn't have worried you..."

"No, Rainbow, you're not at fault for what I did to myself." Flutters replied calmly, emphasis on I and myself.

"But still... You thought it was your fault because -" Rainbow Mane was interrupted by Pinkie Pie, who put her hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"It's not your fault." She corrected fiercely through gritted teeth.

"O-okay..." Rainbow Dash surrendered. Suddenly, she felt light-headed. The room swirled around. "W-what?!" Rainbow gasped as she put a hoof to her head, feeling immense pain. The monitors surrounding her bed beeped and buzzed, going insane. She registered the form of the doctor through her hazy vision.

"She's bleeding!" A nurse shouted, taking a Fluttershy with reopened wounds out of the room. "You should have come to the hospital before now, dearie. Those are some nasty cuts." she said to the yellow pegasus.

The cyan pegasus heard a scream of "Dashie!" before she shut her rose-colored eyes, hoping to block out the dizziness. Where was up? Where was down? As hard as she struggled, the darkness overtook her. Rainbow Dash was doomed to sleep for a few more hours.

"Kidney failure... stage 4... somehow alive..." Only snippets of sentences could reach Rainbow Dash's ears. Her pinkish eyes opened. She attempted to sit up, but failed miserably. Rainbow tilted her head in away that allowed her to see the room. Dim light illuminated the space from a window. A morning sun yawned as it prepared for its day, unaware of the ponies' troubles.

"H-hello...?" Rainbow Dash croaked. Feeling that she had something in her throat, she coughed, sputtering up crimson blood.

"Good morning." a familiar party pony greeted. Rainbow turned her head. Dr. White Hooves and Twilight Sparkle were in a corner, conversing quietly. _They seem close now, _The Element of Loyalty observed.

What happened? Rainbow Dash mouthed to Pinkie Pie.

The pink earth pony shuffled her hooves, reluctant to deliver the bad news that she herself didn't want to believe. "Dashie..." she began quietly. "Your kidneys shut down, along with some other organs. They aren't sure how long you'll live." Pinkie Pie felt cold tears slip down her cheeks.

She nuzzled into Rainbow Dash, as if trying to shield her from the pain of the revelation. Thoughts, though blurred, rushed through Rainbow Dash's mind. _This is it. I'm going to die. I'm going to die and Pinkie Pie will be alone._

Twilight and the doctor moved, as if they were leaving the room. Pinkie Pie noticed and trotted to Twilight's side – for a split second, Rainbow Dash thought she was leaving. But the pink earth pony stopped Twilight from moving as the purple mare turned around with a confused face.

"Are you really leaving, Twilight? Are you so shallow that you'll leave our best friend while she's DYING?" Pinkie's normally kind voice held pain and disbelief.

"I have to check on Fluttershy, too. Rainbow Dash isn't going to die." the unicorn replied, irritated. "You know Fluttershy was hospitalized after they saw the cuts."

"Fine." Pinkie Pie uttered coldly, and in a second she was back at Rainbow Dash's side as the door thudded shut.

"I'm sorry." The cyan pegasus apologized sincerely, much unlike herself. "I know I promised I wouldn't leave you alone. But I'm afraid I can't keep that promise..." Tears welled up in her rosy eyes.

"No, Dashie. You can't die. I love you. If you die, I want to die with you, Rainbow Dash. I've loved you for so long." Pinkie Pie cried desperately.

"Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash started sternly. "I love you too. And one day, we'll meet again, awesomely, and," Rainbow Dash's voice shook, "you'll teach me how to bake. We'll fly together in the afterlife... I need you to promise me something." Rainbow Dash requested.

Pinkie Pie was in tears as she hugged her best friend. "Don't talk so sadly. Talk awesome, like the Rainbow Dash I know. You promised you wouldn't..." Momentarily, as it felt like her heart split in two, she lost her words.

"I'll promise you anything. Please don't go, Rainbow."

The cyan pegasus nodded. "Good. Now, promise me that you'll protect our friends. Keep them laughing, keep them smiling, keep them safe. Even when you're mad at each other." she stated.

"Yes, Dashie. I promise." Pinkie Pie leaned in, landing a kiss on Rainbow Dash's lips. Surprise appeared on Rainbow's face, just like their first kiss.

But she loved it.

It was a true kiss, down to the last second.

"Dashie, don't die, please."

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't go."

"How do I live without you?"

"Pinkie Pie, you can live without me. If anything, you'd be better off without me."

"No I wouldn't! And life wouldn't be the same without you."

"You have before."

Everything grew fuzzy – whether from watery teardrops or coming death, Rainbow Dash had no clue. Another organ shut down, wrecking her body with pain. _Funny, _Rainbow Dash thought. _I'm used to this pain now._ These were her last moments. The Element of Harmony's words would go down in history books.

"I'm actually... Happy, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie glared at her quizzically. "How can you be happy?" she inquired accusingly. Red rosy eyes met cool watery ones.

"I'm happy, because for my last moments, I get to spend them with you. It's worth everything to me. You're worth everything to me. Even if I die, I'll watch over you, Pinkie." As the dying pegasus finished her sentence, she sputtered up blood, the vital fluid soaking clean white sheets.

"Dashie, I love you."

"I love you too, Pinkie."

"We'll meet again soon?"

"Someday."

"You promise?"

"Yes, and this time, I'll keep it."

Rainbow Dash could feel it. The room was darkening; time itself slowed. Each breath was harder than the last. "Promise me you'll never forget how to fly." Rainbow Dash murmured almost inaudibly.

"I promise."

Pinkie Pie gave her one last lingering kiss, the smell of cupcake frosting on her breath.

"I love you so much." The pink earth pony whispered.

They were the last words Rainbow Dash had ever heard.

A/N: I'm my opinion, they were the only words Rainbow Dash ever needed to hear. I cried writing this ;.; Hope you guys liked it! Don't worry! The story's not over yet, and you WILL get a happy ending. Even if it's not how you expect it. :3

Thanks for reading, loves!


End file.
